logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Southern Cross Nine
Channels 8 and 10 (GLV/BCV/STV) (Bendigo/Traralgon/Mildura) BCV Channel 8 1961-1963 BCV-8 Bendigo began transmission on 23 December 1961, the same day as GMV-6 Shepparton. 1963-1973 1973-1980 In 1973, an affiliation was formed between BCV-8, STV-8, and GLV-10 which formed the Television Centre of Victoria (TCV). 1980-1982 STV Channel 8 1965-1973 STV-8 Mildura began transmission on 27 November 1965. GLV Channel 10 1961-1970 GLV-10 Gippsland/Latrobe Valley began transmission on 9 December 1961, becoming the first regional TV station to launch in Australia. 1971-1980 GLV Channel 8 1980-1982 On 20 January 1980, GLV changed frequency from 10 to 8, allowing ATV Melbourne to move to the 10 frequency. As a result of the switch, Channel 8/10 was rebranded Channel 8. Southern Cross TV8 (Bendigo/Traralgon) 1982–1989 In 1982, Victorian stations BCV-8, STV-8 and GLV-8 were rebranded Southern Cross TV8. 1982–1989 (secondary logo) In 1989, STV-8 is bought by ENT Ltd. and splits from the Southern Cross Network shortly afterwards to join the VIC-TV Television Network. File:TV8_ID_1988.png|1988-1989 ID CTC-7 (Canberra) 1962–1969 CTC-7 Canberra began transmission on 2 June 1962. 1970–1978 1974–1975 CTC7 1975.png|CTC-7 1975 ID 1978–1980 CTC7 1976-79.png|CTC-7 1978-80 ID 1980–1981 File:CTC7_1980_ID.png|CTC-7 1980-1981 ID Capital 7 (Canberra) 1981–1988 In the winter of 1981, CTC-7 underwent a major rebranding and renamed themselves Capital 7 with their new logo based on the design and colours of the Australian flag. 1981–1985 Captal 7 1981.png|Capital 7 1981 ID Capital 7 1984.png|Capital 7 1983-84 ID 1985–1989 CTC 1986-87.jpg|Capital 7 1986-87 ID Capital 7 1988.png|Capital 7 1988 ID Capital 7 1988-89.png|Capital Television mid to late 1988 ID variation Capital Television 1989 1989–1991 1991–1994 North Queensland Television (Cairns/Townsville) TNQ-7 Townsville (1962-1978) TNQ-7 Townsville began transmission on 1 November 1962. FNQ-10 Cairns (1966-1978) FNQ-10 Cairns began transmission on 7 September 1966. 1978-1990 By the early 1970s, FNQ-10 had merged with TNQ-7 and would become known as NQTV. QTV (Cairns/Townsville) 1990–1991 This logo was used for QTV's intended affiliation with the Nine Network until WIN Television bought RTQ-7 Rockhampton which caused QTV to align with Network Ten prior to aggregation. 1991–1994 Northern Rivers Television (Coffs Harbour/Lismore) 1965 NRN-10 Coffs Harbour began transmission on 23 January 1965. 1965–1969 Less than a year after commencing transmission, NRN-10 was granted approval to change its frequency to 11 following reports that the channel 10 signal was being affected by interference. 1969–1991 In 1969, NRN-11 merged with Lismore station RTN-8 after a failed merger with ECN-8, who later merged with Tamworth station NEN-9 (now Prime7). This logo can also be seen on the 1987-1991 logo in a glossy variant. 1975-1987 In 1975 NRN-11, in partnership with DDQ-10/DDQ-5a, SDQ-4, RTN-8, NEN-9, and ECN-8 renamed themselves Great Eastland Television Network. In 1987, NRN reverted to the NRTV brand. 1987–1991 1991–1994 Southern Cross Network (Victoria) 1989–1994 Southern Cross became an affiliate of Network Ten during aggregation in 1992. This logo was also used by TNT in Tasmania until 2000. SCN (Victoria) 1993–1994 Ten Affiliates/(region name) In May 1994, all SCN, Capital Television, QTV and NRTV affiliated themselves with the Ten Network, thus gaining their branding as a whole. 1994–1999 Tnq7 1993.jpg|TNQ-7 1993-???? Ten Queensland 90s.gif|TNQ-7, ????-1999 Ten Northern NSW 1994.gif|NRN, 1994-1999 Ten Victoria Variant.gif|GLV-8/BCV-8, 1994-1999 Ten Capital Variant.gif|CTC-7, 1994-1999 1999–2002 GLVBCV1994.png|GLV-8/BCV-8, 1999-2002 CTC1994.png|CTC-7, 1999-2002 Ten Northern New South Wales logo no cutoff.gif|NRN-11, 1999-2002 TenQld.gif|TNQ-7, 1999-2002 Southern Cross Ten 2002–2005 2005–2016 Southern Cross Ten ended on 30 June 2016 in Southern NSW, Queensland and Victoria. The logo itself doesn't commonly appear on-screen aside from local content, modified promos and local news updates. 2016–present (SGS/SCN) Because NRN and SGS/SCN’s areas weren’t affected by the affiliation changes, Southern Cross Ten’s unique logo was entirely removed, making SCA adopt Ten’s branding fully. WIN Television have since brought NRN and adopted it as their own station, leaving only SGS/SCN as SCA’s only Ten-branded station. Southern Cross Nine After failing to sue Nine for violating their contract by opening 9Now, WIN switched affiliation from Nine Network to Network Ten on 1 July 2016. Southern Cross Ten switched to Nine as a result. 2016–present Southern Cross switched affiliation from Network Ten to the Nine Network on 1 July 2016 after they signed a new affiliation deal with Nine in April 2016. It uses Nine's current metro branding. Category:Television channels in Australia Category:Southern Cross Austereo Category:Nine Network Category:Australia Category:1982 Category:1989 Category:1992 Category:1994 Category:2002 Category:2016 Category:Network Ten